narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Goji
is a Sunagakure genin and a member of Team Goji. Personality Goji is a proud individual, as is evident from the fact that he doesn't like the idea of being ordered around by Shira. He refuses to accept hand-outs. At the same time, he is willing to admit defeat gracefully and push on soon afterwards to accomplish his goals. He is also rather perceptive, as seen during his battle with Sen where he quickly analysed her abilities and deduced an exploitable weakness. Appearance Goji has orange hair, yellow eyes with black pupils and a long beak-like nose making him resemble a tengu. He has several purple facial markings around his eyes and cheeks. Goji's attire consists of a short brown poncho worn over a dark blue kimono shirt held together by a light blue sash and brown arm guards. His wardrobe is completed by a pair of black baggy pants, bandages around his ankles and common shinobi sandals. Abilities Goji is a capable kunai specialist, highly adept in the weapon's use. He's shown to have many kunai with him at all times and can use them either as projectiles, by throwing them with the help of a string, or for short-ranged combat. He is also shown to be capable of wielding no less than three kunai in his hand at once. Goji also has proficiency in Water Release, creating water needles, which can be used to stun the opponents. Interlude In Naruto's Footsteps: The Friends' Paths Goji, alongside his team, participated in the joint Chūnin Exams. He and his team were one of the few who managed to qualify for the second round. The next day, the second exam proctor — Temari, announced the start of the second round taken place within Demon Desert.Naruto: Shippūden episode 398 Following a plan set by Shira, Goji's team evaded Team Guy while Shira's team set a trap for the Konoha-nin. After seemingly removing the Konoha-nin from the exam, Shira's team regrouped with the other Suna-nin with plans to make sure all the Suna-nin teams advanced to the next round. However, Goji and his team refused to work alongside Shira anymore. He and the other Suna-nin then attacked Shira's team to take his scroll. As Shira's team was pinned down, Team Guy appeared and drove Goji and the other Suna attackers away.Naruto: Shippūden episode 399 Despite setting a large trap to keep enemies from following them, Goji and the others were soon pursued by Rock Lee. As the team quickly recognised him as a taijutsu specialist like Shira, they kept him at bay with genjutsu before attacking him from afar. Soon afterwards, Lee's teammates and Shira's team arrived to save him. After the Goji and the other Suna-nin were defeated, Shira surprisingly asked Lee's team to spare them. The Suna-nin were all shocked at how quick to forgive Shira was. As Shira explained that he admires Gaara so much for changing his life through perseverance and intends to do the same, Shira offered his exam scroll on the grounds that he was defeated before. Goji and the other Suna-nin however declined, instead giving Shira and Team Guy their respective scrolls as they lost this fight. Noting their own pride, they were still determined to pass the exam by getting a new heaven and earth scroll from other teams before leaving.Naruto: Shippūden episode 400 References pt-br:Goji